There are available a number of techniques for holding and moving workpieces within plasma processing chambers. For example, workpiece-mounting drums or cylinders are used to provide single rotational movement (rotation about the drum axis), while planetary-type systems are used to impart double axis rotational movement (separate rotational movement about the drum axis and the planet axis). Typically, the tooling used in such systems is complex and expensive and may incorporate moving parts that must be isolated components from the processing chamber environment.